Loveuary Drabbles
by Shan Jeniah
Summary: Because Braxin keeps pestering me for my Origins story, which isn't ready yet, and because I want him to hush his clamor so I can write and revise. ) I've joined a blog challenge for February, and decided to write a Drabble a day. They're trial balloons for an existing project, and may be random in nature. A couple of M bits for safety; nothing too intense in these story niblets.
1. Weren't You Listening?

**Author's Note:** While reviewing these first stories before adding the next batch, I realized that I didn't credit my prompt sources, or give an explanation for what's going on with these drabbles. So I'm back to take care of business!

First, let me thank **Braxin (focused** and **holographic), Chara 47 (sparkling** and **blue)** , and **Seacook (fishnet stockings).**

I'm using these drabbles to expand a story I've been stuck on for a while. I'm not going to say which one, because I don't know how much of this material I'll ultimately use, or in what form. Also, while I've posted a portion of the story, there are several chapters still awaiting revision and posting, so, taken as a continuation, you'd be lost even if you had read the story.

Essentially, this will be my playground and learning lab, and I've invited you to play with me. So, if you've got any good words, pass them on in the comments. I especially like words that don't seem to immediately suit themselves to a _Trek_ story, so feel free to challenge me!

 **Standard disclaimer:** ** _I don't own these characters or the world they inhabit. They just like whispering and shouting stories into my brain, which I share with you freely, as an act of love._**

That's all the business I have for today, so on to the drabble!

* * *

 **"** **Sparkly blue fishnet stockings**..." Malcolm let go of the shuttlepod controls, wiping tears of laughter away from his eyes. Jon thought about issuing a reprimand, but didn't. He didn't want Malcolm Reed reminding him yet again that he'd volunteered to play pilot and was "officially on leave, _sir_."

But now Phlox was watching him with an expression that said a Denobulan lecture could be in the offing. Jon **focused** in on what the Tactical Officer had said. "... **fishnet stockings**?"

"Weren't you listening, sir? Did you miss the **holographic** evidence?"

" **Holographic** evidence of **fishnet stockings**?"

"No sir. **_Sparkling blue_** **fishnet stockings**."


	2. I'll Want That Back

Note: **_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One notes._** This story follows immediately on the heels of Chapter One, "Weren't You Listening?" and contains words from **Braxin (Art Deco, emu); Seacook (fishnet stockings), and Chara 47 (sparkling, blue). _Anyone wanting to share prompts in the comments is extremely welcome to do so, with bonus points for ones that don't seem obvious!_**

Now, on to the drabble!

* * *

Malcolm chuckled and wiped his eyes again. "Well, sir, I guess it's just as well that I filched the photo, so I could copy it and show it to T'Pol when she gets back to the ship." He pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to Jon. "I'll want that back, sir."

It was a standard holo-chip. Jon engaged it -

And was confronted by an image of a grinning Trip, circled by a spiraling, twisty **Art Deco** staircase, sitting astride what looked like an **emu** , and wearing a tutu, a feather boa – and **sparkling blue fishnet stockings.**


	3. Don't You Know

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One notes._**

Today's drabble goes off in a new direction. Timewise, it's roughly concurrent with Chapters 1 and 2, but this one takes place on _Enterprise_ , which is in Spacedock. Travis, Hoshi, and Malcolm have been sharing informal Bridge duty during their leaves so the "Big Three" can take a break and know the ship is in good hands.

This one is dedicated to **ShanRQuinn** , who asked for a **Hoshi/Travis** story. I don't usually go with that pairing myself, but since Malcolm's on the shuttle with Jon and Phlox, and TnT are as yet unaccounted for, I stretched my horizons a bit, and I like the result well enough to consider making it head-canon-of-a-sort... stay tuned for more of that.

Prompt words come from **Braxin (seductive, defile, forbidden,** and **vortex);** and **the fifteen year old at my house (disappointment).**

Now, on to the drabble!

* * *

"Hoshi, that's the most **seductive** dress I've ever – hey, what are you doing?"

"What does it _feel_ like I'm doing?" Her laugh is rich and husky.

"Like you're trying to **defile** the captain's chair."

"Well, it _is_ **forbidden** territory. But that's not really it, Travis."

"Then what is?"

She smothers the question with a smoldering kiss. Her silk-clad body creates a **vortex** of desire he barely resists.

"Don't you know?"

Travis shakes his head.

"Well, that's a bit of a **disappointment**." She faux-pouts, then moves her hand. He swallows his groan.

"Travis, you silly man, I'm trying to **defile** _you_!"


	4. He'd Been Wrong

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One notes._**

Acknowledgment for today's prompts goes to **Braxin (demanding, dangerous, irrational, extensive,** and **sensual);** and **Linda,** host of the **Stream of Consciousness Saturday blog hop,** where the theme was **hair.**

 **Today's story runs concurrently with the fishnet stockings and Hoshi/Travis storylines. At some point, I expect all three to mesh, but I really can't say when, or how, at this point, since every day is a new adventure!**

That's the business; here's the drabble!

* * *

This mission was as **demanding** and **dangerous** as any Shran had undertaken with the Imperial Guard. His charge was still experiencing episodes of **irrational** , uncontrolled violence.

The damage was **extensive**.

He'd thought many things of this young woman, in the time he'd known her, but he'd been wrong about almost everything but that she was a Vulcan female.

"The wrong scent. The wrong man," she whimpered, curling into him again. "I'm bereft. Hollow. Desolate."

"I know." Shran held her, stroking her dark tangled **hair** , and tried not to respond to the undeniable fact that T'Pol was a very **sensual** woman.


	5. I Confess

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One notes._**

Thanks go to today's prompt contributors, **My Accomplice (** who knows how much I love **avocado!)** and **Braxin (matrix, handmade, artisan,** and the ever-popular **emu). __**

 **I'm still looking for new prompt words, as I'm about to exhaust my initial list! Bonus points for words that don't seem like they'd lend themselves easily to a _Trek_ drabble; I love a challenge!**

This drabble happens a few days after the last chapter. Jon has gone to visit Trip at his parents' new place; their last meeting was something of a disaster, as Trip had been drinking very heavily.

* * *

"Fess up, Trip."

"Okay. I left T'Pol on Vulcan, crashed Mom's azaleas, and pickled myself senseless." He pretended it didn't slice him up inside.

"No, not that."

"My guacamole won't put Chef out of work." He blended **avocado** into a creamy **matrix** in the lopsided **handmade** bowl. He'd been quite an **artisan** , as a kid.

"That's not it, either. I meant _this_." Jon set a holo-chip on the counter. Trip was confronted by his younger self as a glittery drag emuquestrian , grinning wider than Jon.

Jon waited, then said, "Well?"

"I confess - the emu made me do it."


	6. You Saved Me

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One notes._**

Thank you to today's prompt contributors: **my son, 15 (valley)** ; and **Braxin (degrading, maze,** and **illogic).**

 **I'm still looking for new prompt words; bonus points if they're challenging!**

This drabble happens concurrently with Chapter Five, in a location somewhere on Earth.

* * *

"The pinkskins' planet is beautiful, Vulcan. Here's the **valley** ; you'll be with your doctor soon – now what's this?"

"Don't leave me!"T'Pol launched herself back into Shran's arms without thought, and now clung tightly. He was the wrong man, with the wrong scent, and his heart made the wrong music.

But he was here.

And Trip was not.

"I'd think you'd find my touch **degrading,** with healing so near, Vulcan." Soft voice; strong hands stroking her back.

"No. You saved me." She tried to work through the **maze** of emotion and **illogic**. "Will you stay, for a time?"

T'Pol waited, trembling.


	7. Do Me a Favor

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One notes._**

Thank you to today's prompt contributors: **Chara 47 (box, rainbows)** ; and **An Anonymous Donor (** **the most comfortable-fitting bra I've ever owned** **, i** **llicit** **,** **polyamorous,** and **paramours** **).**

 **I'm still looking for new prompt words; bonus points if they're challenging!**

This drabble happens concurrently with Chapter Six, on _Enterprise_.

* * *

"Do me a favor, Trav – pass me that **box** with the **rainbows** on it." Hoshi's surrounded by mounds of clothing and tangled accessories.

Travis starts for the shelf she's pointing at, but stops to pick up an extremely skimpy lace _something._ "What's this?"

She laughs. "Certainly _not_ **the most comfortable-fitting bra I've ever owned** , but it has its charms." She comes close, like she's going to kiss him. She snags her lingerie from him, and ducks away. "The box?"

He gets it – it's heavy. Things thud inside it. "What's in here?"

Hoshi grins. " **Illicit** love tokens from many **polyamorous paramours.** "


	8. Time to Ascend

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One notes._**

 **I've now got more prompt words than I can use this month, so I'll be saving the lovely leftovers for a project TBA...stay tuned!**

This drabble happens about concurrently with Chapter Six, in an underwater cavern in North Florida where Trip and Jon are scuba diving. Today's story is special to me. The inspiration for this drabble came from the **Ballroom Cavern in Ginnie Springs, Florida,** where my Accomplice and I had our first cavern dives, including a magical night dive where we turned off our lights, held hands, and blew bubbles together. It was magical, and I channeled that for Trip, here.

 ** _Thank you to today's prompt contributors!_**

 **Anonymous Donor:**

 **scuba**

 **goosebumps**

 **neoprene**

 **Seacook:**

 **procrastination**

 **Braxin:**

 **deep waters**

 **ascend**

* * *

Trip let himself breathe bubbles, pretending T'Pol was here with him instead of Jon.

Could Vulcans even swim? Would she have been willing to try **scuba**?

He imagined being side by side in these **deep waters** , this deeper dark, holding hands and blowing bubbles they couldn't see. It would be intimate; just for them. Koss wouldn't have been invited. Trip was getting **goosebumps** under the **neoprene** of his wetsuit, thinking about it, about feeling her with him in the dark **deep waters** of his world.

Enough of this **procrastination.** It was time to **ascend** , and face the light of reality.


	9. Solace Granted

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One._**

 **I've now got more prompt words than I can use this month, so I'll be saving the lovely leftovers for a project TBA...stay tuned!**

This drabble happens just after "You Saved Me." T'Pol has asked Shran to stay with her once they land on Earth.

 ** _Thank you to today's prompt contributors!_**

 **Seacook**

bungalow

riot

verklempt

 **Anonymous Donor**

Angelhair

 **Braxin:**

impulsive

forgiving

eradicate

lifeline

silky

* * *

"Here you are, Doctor - "

Phlox smiled as Shran guided T'Pol into the **bungalow.** The **riot** of her **impulsive** reactivity was evidenced by his bruised jaw and drooping antennae. But his embrace was **forgiving** as she sheltered against his chest, eyes closed. She couldn't yet face her inability to **eradicate** her pain. She clung to her **lifeline.**

"Easy, there, **Angelhair** ," Shran crooned, stroking **silky** strands. "I'll stay as long as you need me."

There was a human word that fit. T'Pol was **verklempt,** defenseless against the damage done, and the solace granted.

"It may still be some time, Commander."


	10. Am I Right?

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One._**

 ** _I'm dedicating today's story to ShanRQuinn, as something of a solace granted against a terrible week. May this be a bright spot, and there will be more (about every third day, since I've fallen into a pattern of alternating threads)._**

 **I've now got more prompt words than I can use this month, so I'll be saving the lovely leftovers for a project TBA...stay tuned!**

This drabble happens just after "Do Me A Favor". Hoshi has a box, and Travis wants to know what's inside...

 ** _Thank you to today's prompt contributors!_**

 **Miah:**

harpoon

 **Anonymous Donor:**

alchemy

radioactive

skeleton key

Brony

 **Braxin:**

holograph

 **Seacook:**

Chicken Dance

disco

* * *

"Come on, Hosh – tell me what's _really_ in here."

"Guess."

"A **harpoon**?"

"Try again."

" **Alchemy** spells?"

"Not even close."

"A bunch of **radioactive skeleton key** s?"

"Nope."

"A collection of rubberized ponies?"

"Travis Mayweather – you're a _**Brony**_?!"

"My brother, actually. Am I right?"

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"I've got it! This box contains a dozen **holograph** s of you doing the **Chicken Dance** at a **disco**."

"Now I really wish that's what it _was_!"

"Give me a clue – or a kiss."

"I'll give you both. Mmm, you're really good at kissing. Let's see what you do with the clue. It's poker winnings."


	11. About T'Pol

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One._**

 **I've now got more prompt words than I can use this month, so I'll be saving the lovely leftovers for a project TBA...stay tuned!**

This drabble happens a day or so after "Time to Ascend." Jon has invited Trip to dinner on his boat - and there are things he wants to know.

 ** _Thank you to today's prompt contributors!_**

 **Anonymous Donor:**

skipper

single-malt scotch

warts

hogtied

 **B raxin**:

cinnamon babka

enlightened

omitted

 **Seacook:**

quaff

skulduggery

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me, **skipper**. I brought dessert– **cinnamon babka** and **single-malt scotch.** " Trip grinned. "Have a bite and a **quaff** on me."

"Thought you weren't drinking anymore." Jon was watching him like he was covered in **warts**. _Guess I can't blame him for wanting to be_ _ **enlightened**_ _._

"Not tequila, anyway. And I'm just sipping." He **omitted** the details of his treatment.

"Why do I get the idea you're up to some kind of **skulduggery** , Trip? About the drinking, and about T'Pol?"

Trip took a deep breath. He was **hogtied** by Vulcan privacy, not to mention his own well-deserved shame.


	12. Research

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One._**

 **I've now got more prompt words than I can use this month, so I'll be saving the lovely leftovers for a project TBA...stay tuned!**

This drabble happens a day or so after my previous drabble, **"Solace Granted.** " Shran has been with T'Pol and Phlox on Earth for two days, helping her to heal from an as-yet unspecified trauma that may or may not involve Trip.

 ** _Thank you to today's prompt contributors!_**

 **Chara 47:**

lemonade

 **Anonymous Donor:**

orchid

Matisse

Babbage and Lovelace

tortuous

defenestrate

 **Braxin:**

hypnotic

annihilate

* * *

"What's this, Vulcan?" Shran stared, bewildered, at the PADDs and paper books scattered over the bed.

"Research." T'Pol didn't look up, even though he had the tart **lemonade** she found "agreeable."

"Research?"

"Yes."

"On what?"

"Initially, the floral species **orchid** aceae. Then **Matisse,** a deceased Terran artist. Also, an inquiry on the origins of human computing technology, beginning with **Babbage and Lovelace.** _ **"**_ Her voice was almost **hypnotic.** She focused on the PADD she held.

"That sounds positively **tortuous.** I predict you'll **annihilate** it soon enough."

She aimed her formidable stare at him. "If you don't cease, Shran, I shall **defenestrate** you."


	13. It's Midnight

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One._**

 **Remember how I said I had more prompt words than I could use this month?**

 **Well...turns out I can use a lot more than I thought I could! So, those of you who seem to have the words at your fingertips...bring 'em on! As always, bonus points if they seem offbeat for a Trek fanfic!**

This drabble happens a day or so after my previous Hoshi/Travidrabble, **"Am I Right?.** " Hoshi and Travis are enjoying a night on the beach, but Travis still has questions...

 ** _Thank you to today's prompt contributors!_**

 **Chara 47:**

nail polish

 **Braxin:**

dreadnought (sp)?

 **Anonymous Donor:**

lego

underpants gnomes

 **ShanRQuin:**

beach

garden

Brazil

midnight

pillow talk

* * *

"Your entire collection of **nail polish.** " Travis lifted one hand to kiss each manicured finger.

"Is that really where you want to focus your attention right now, Ensign Mayweather?" She gave him her best T'Pol-voice, and enhanced it with a little targeted tactile redirection.

"I guess not." The kiss was satisfying, until he said something into her mouth.

"What?"

"A model **dreadnought**? **Lego** blocks? **Underpants gnomes**?"

Hoshi enunciated distinctly; another T'Pol technique. "Travis. We're in a **beach garden** in **Brazil**. It's **midnight**. Is this really your idea of **pillow talk** – wait a minute. Did you honestly just say _**'**_ _ **underpants gnomes'**_ _?!"_


	14. Well, Trip?

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One._**

 **Remember how I said I had more prompt words than I could use this month?**

 **Well...turns out I can use a lot more than I thought I could! So, those of you who seem to have the words at your fingertips...bring 'em on! As always, bonus points if they seem offbeat for a Trek fanfic!**

This drabble happens just after, **"About T'Pol.** " Trip's joined a suspicious Jon Archer for dinner. 

**_Thank you to today's prompt contributors!_**

 **Anonymous Donor:**

potato

ginger

doormat

forked tongue

horse on a spaceship 

**Braxin:**

honor guide me

forklift 

**Chara 47:**

fish and carrots

pie 

**Seacook:**

hallowed

* * *

Dinner was baked **potato** , curried **fish and carrots** with honey **ginger** glaze. He couldn't eat.

"Well, Trip?

 _ **Honor guide me.**_ Shran would hate him using Andorian phrases to defend T'Pol's **hallowed** ground.

"T'Pol's mom rolled out the **doormat** and welcomed me. It made me miss Lizzie. Didn't handle it well. I had to leave."

It was true, despite the holes a **forklift** could drive through. It needed a flourish; a **forked tongue** to hide the **forklift.** "Now, as for the **emu** – there's not enough room to ride a **horse on a spaceship.** "

Jon groaned. "Shut up, Trip. Have some **pie.** "


	15. You're READING It!

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One._**

 **Remember how I said I had more prompt words than I could use this month?**

 **Well...turns out I can use a lot more than I thought I could! So, those of you who seem to have the words at your fingertips...bring 'em on! As always, bonus points if they seem offbeat for a Trek fanfic!**

This drabble happens a few days after my previous T'Pol story, **"Research.** " Phlox has trampled hallowed ground...

 ** _Thank you to today's prompt contributors!_**

 **Chara 47:**

butterfly

dragonfly

megalodon

 **Anonymous Donor:**

succubus

cricket

A-line skirt

Lady Gaga

wombat

platypus

diatomaceous

polysacharides

Stockholm

 **Miah:**

kilobyte

eggroll

* * *

"You interfered with my _research_ , Phlox!"

"I moved it aside to eat breakfast."

"You're _reading_ it!"

"Indeed. The roles of the **butterfly** , **dragonfly** , and **succubus** in human mythology. A comparative exploration of **cricket** and baseball."

"Please desist."

"The history of the **A-line skirt** and a biography of **Lady Gaga.** Characteristics of the Terran **wombat, platypus,** and the **megalodon,** now extinct. Chemical formulas for **diatomaceous** earth and **polysacharides.** "

"Stop..."

" **Stockholm** syndrome; the definition of **'kilobyte'** ; an **eggroll** recipe. A very – diverse – list, T'Pol."

"I can fill myself with this."

"And?"

"Perhaps, Doctor, it's also that I _can't_ kill myself with research."


	16. I'll Bring Tissues

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One._**

 **Remember how I said I had more prompt words than I could use this month?**

 **Well...turns out I can use a lot more than I thought I could! So, those of you who seem to have the words at your fingertips...bring 'em on! As always, bonus points if they seem offbeat for a Trek fanfic!**

This drabble happens a few days after my previous HoshiTravidabble, **"It's Midnight.** " More leave time for our young lovers, more intrigue, and... _more tissues_?!

 ** _Thank you to today's prompt contributors - and a very special thanks and apology to ShanRQuinn, who waited almost to the next H/T story for this one. All I can say is that in my other wife, I'm a wife and mother, and sometimes there's not much room left to be anything else. No major home upheavals; just one of those times that life was full enough that posting here just slipped my mind every time I was in a position to post. Same thing with reviews and PMs...I'm really not trying to ignore anyone, but it may still be a few days, because I'm breathing down the neck of finishing a (non-Trek) novel draft, revising a Trek story I hope you'll all love, and have more family things in the wings..._**

 **Chara 47:**

quilt

quiche

dark blue shirt

nosebleed

 **Miah:**

wallet

 **Seacook:**

Ferris wheel

 **ShanRQuinn:**

romantic dinner

Valentine's Day

* * *

"Travis, you're hogging the **quilt**."

"And who's hogging the **quiche**?"

"Well, since this romantic breakfast was _supposed_ to be a **romantic dinner** …."

"I seem to remember that I wasn't at the helm alone, Ensign Sato."

"I've been wanting to show you how much I love you in that **dark blue shirt** since the first time I saw you wearing it."

"You're evading the issue. Is it an old-fashioned **wallet?** "

"You promised me we'd ride the London Eye today."

" **Ferris wheel** s give me **nosebleeds**."

"I'll bring tissues."

"And what's in the box?"

"Tell you what. I'll _show_ you on **Valentine's Day.** "


	17. Bad Art

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One._**

 **Remember how I said I had more prompt words than I could use this month?**

 **Well...turns out I can use a lot more than I thought I could! So, those of you who seem to have the words at your fingertips...bring 'em on! As always, bonus points if they seem offbeat for a Trek fanfic!**

This drabble happens at roughly the same time as **"I'll Bring Tissues", and a few days after the previous Trip chapter, "Well, Trip?" _Trip's dad has dragged him to an art show on the boardwalk, where a surprise awaits..._**

 ** _In my other wife, I'm a wife and mother, and sometimes there's not much room left to be anything else. No major home upheavals; just one of those times that life was full enough that posting here just slipped my mind every time I was in a position to post. Same thing with reviews and PMs...I'm really not trying to ignore anyone, but it may still be a few days, because I'm breathing down the neck of finishing a (non-Trek) novel draft, revising a Trek story I hope you'll all love, and have more family things in the wings...anyway..._**

 ** _Thank you to today's prompt contributors!_**

 **Anoymous Donor:**

Man Cave

therapy

antidote

entropy

withdrawal

boardwalk

cadmium yellow

papier-mache

DeLorean

paradise

ambulance

crash test dummy

 **Braxin**

shifty

wily bastard

new worlds to conquer

* * *

Trip wanted a **Man Cave Therapy** Day, an **antidote** for the **entropy** of T'Pol **withdrawal** ; but instead Dad dragged him to the **boardwalk** art show. They were staring at an improbable **cadmium yellow papier-mache DeLorean** when a pair of blue antennae popped up on the other side.

"Shran?"

"Pinkskin?"

"Why you **shifty, wily bastard**! Dad, this is my friend Shran. What brings you here to **paradise**?"

" **New worlds to conquer** , pinkskin." Shran's eyes asked questions. Trip put his focus on a macrame piece called **Ambulance** and **Crash Test Dummy.**

Bad art and a nosy friend.

He should have stayed home.


	18. Indeed There Is

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One._**

 **Remember how I said I had more prompt words than I could use this month?**

 **Well...turns out I can use a lot more than I thought I could! So, those of you who seem to have the words at your fingertips...bring 'em on! As always, bonus points if they seem offbeat for a Trek fanfic!**

 **This drabble happens at roughly the same time as** **"Bad Art", and a few days after the previous T'Pol chapter, "You're READING It!" _Phlox checks in on T'Pol...and her research?_**

 ** _In my other life, I'm a wife and mother, and sometimes there's not much room left to be anything else. No major home upheavals; just one of those times that life was full enough that posting here just slipped my mind every time I was in a position to post. Same thing with reviews and PMs...I'm really not trying to ignore anyone, but it may still be a few days, because I'm breathing down the neck of finishing a (non-Trek) novel draft, revising a Trek story I hope you'll all love, and have more family things in the wings...anyway..._**

 ** _Thank you to today's prompt contributors!_**

 **Anonymous Donor:**

SNAFU

hoverboard

scooter

trebuchet

dungeons

TARDIS

 _The Stepford Wives_

Romanov

canoe

 **Miah:**

catapult

lampshade

 **#SoCS prompt:**

ham

* * *

"How are you feeling, T'Pol?"

"As though I have been caught in an endless **SNAFU** , Doctor." T'Pol's sigh was deep; she looked as though she hadn't slept or meditated since Phlox left her three days ago.

"Your research continues?" She passed him her PADD. "A comparison of **hoverboards** and **scooters;** another of the **catapult** and **trebuchet.** Descriptions of twientieth-century entertainments: **Dungeons** and Dragons; the **TARDIS,** and _**The Stepford Wives.**_ A history of the **Romanov** dynasty; instructions for curing **ham** and **canoeing**. "Wearing a **lampshade** on your head. Is there a theme to these investigations?"

Her head bowed. "Indeed there is."


	19. Most Logical, Sir

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One._**

 **Remember how I said I had more prompt words than I could use this month?**

 **Well...turns out I can use a lot more than I thought I could! So, those of you who seem to have the words at your fingertips...bring 'em on! As always, bonus points if they seem offbeat for a Trek fanfic!**

 **This drabble happens a little after my previous HoshiTravidabble. "I'll Bring Tissues". _Travis has fed Hoshi a picnic dinner, and now has plans for the night..._**

 ** _In my other life, I'm a wife and mother, and sometimes there's not much room left to be anything else. No major home upheavals; just one of those times that life's full enough that it's going to be a week or so before I'm caught up with reviews and PMs...I'm really not trying to ignore anyone, but I'm breathing down the neck of finishing a (non-Trek) novel draft, revising a Trek story I hope you'll all love, and have more family things in the wings...anyway..._**

 ** _Thank you to today's prompt contributors!_**

 **Chara 47:**

 **food**

 **hunger**

 **stars**

 **pretty eyes**

 **fish tacos**

 **drunk**

 **death**

 **alive**

 **Anonymous Donor:**

 **romance**

 **carmelized**

 **custard**

 **cheesecake**

 **tart**

 **gooey cream-filled eclair**

 **gherkin**

 **role play**

 **night**

 **overproof rum**

 **tantalize**

 **side effect**

 **catsuit**

 **folly**

 **wavepool**

 **clemency** **  
**

* * *

" **Food** for the **hunger** ; **stars** in your **pretty eyes** for **romance.** " Travis lifted his glass, grinning over the wreckage of **carmelized custard,** **cheesecake** with **tart** mixed berry compote, **fish tacos,** **gooey** **cream-filled eclairs** , and even her favorite, sweet crunchy **gherkins.** "It's time for **Captain and T'Pol Role Play Night."**

Hoshi sipped **overproof rum.** He'd certainly worked hard to **tantalize.** The **side effect** was that she was **drunk** and gorged almost to **death.** Keeping her word and wearing the fuschia **catsuit** would be messy **folly.**

"I swallowed an entire **wavepool,"** she moaned. "I'm barely **alive. Clemency** would be most logical, sir."


	20. Taboo Subject

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One._**

 **Remember how I said I had more prompt words than I could use this month?**

 **Well...turns out I can use a lot more than I thought I could! So, those of you who seem to have the words at your fingertips...bring 'em on! As always, bonus points if they seem offbeat for a Trek fanfic!**

 **This drabble happens a little after my previous HoshiTravidabble. "I'll Bring Tissues". _Travis has fed Hoshi a picnic dinner, and now has plans for the night..._**

Rest-of-Life Update:

Yesterday, my fifteen year old son and I went to see Allegiance. It turned into an all day affair that included Five Guys, a bookstore, air hockey and the hunting of (pixellated) game animals. And a LOT of walking, since we visited two malls and didn't bring a navigator! Good thing I got my story posted early, because I didn't have the energy left to do it once we were finally home again. And, for the record, my kid is pretty great, an amazing mix of young man and goofy big boy. I don't mind spending an exhausting day with him at all! =D

Today's a special day – it's my Accomplice's birthday, and he's exactly 20 years older than he was two decades ago, on the day we met in the kitchen of a restaurant that no longer exists.

Five years and a day ago, he had a life-threatening motorcycle accident. We spent his birthday that year in a haze, while he began the long process of recovering from eight broken ribs, a lacerated spleen, and a collapsed lung after hitting a deer and being thrown a hundred feet. That didn't happen today, so life is very good.

One more thing - I finished the draft of my (non-Trek) novel this afternoon, so I'll be getting to comments and more TnT writing and revisions, which should translate into some new chapters of stories that have been waiting for their turn.

But that's enough about me. I'm pretty tired, and want to answer a comment or two before I decide what to focus on for tomorrow, then read a little. So on to today's story...

 **This drabble takes place just after "Bad Art." _Trip and his dad have run into Shran._**

* * *

"How have you been, pinkskin?" Shran's raised **eyebrow stab** bed at Trip's **heart**. Too much like T'Pol. Damn. Now his eyes were **moist**.

"Well, son, I'm going to give you and your -" Trip heard the **"strange"** Dad never said - "friend some **privacy** to catch up."

Damn again. He'd be **slime** if he skipped out on Shran now. Trip pasted on a faux- **happy** -go-lucky grin. "Can't complain."

"Or won't."

" **Taboo** subject." **Tentacles** of grief strangled the **cord** of love that was already wrapped around his soul. He wiped his eyes.

Shran clapped his back. "Let me buy you a drink, pinkskin."


	21. And No Peaches

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One._**

 **Remember how I said I had more prompt words than I could use this month?**

 **Well...turns out I can use a lot more than I thought I could! So, those of you who seem to have the words at your fingertips (Bexin? Hello?)...bring 'em on! As always, bonus points if they seem offbeat for a Trek fanfic!**

 **I'm getting into a new, post-novel-drafting rhythm. That usually takes a few days, a little at a time. Incidentally, I'll be answering comments the same way - a little at a time.**

 **This drabble happens immediately after my previous T'Pol chapter, "Indeed There Is". _Phlox has come to check in with T'Pol, and he's bearing gifts._**

 **Anonymous Donor:**

waterfall

mist

silk robe

vacuum

superfluous

residue

magnetic resonance

constitution

intercede

kaleidoscope

serenity

thought diary

Oriental lily

 **Chara 47:**

blanket

lights

orange

leaf

 **Seacook:**

banana

* * *

T'Pol drew her **blanket** and **silk robe** around her, feigning **serenity. "** I'm filling the **vacuum** with **superfluous residue."**

Phlox nodded as he examined a **mist** -shrouded **waterfall** surrounded by a **kaleidoscope** of **lights**. "Commander Tucker is the theme."

"He is my **magnetic resonance**. My **constitution** requires him."

"And so I **intercede**. I've brought gifts."

"I require none."

"Your soul needs healing, T'Pol. These will help." He lifted a large basket. Surrounding an **Oriental lily** were apples, **bananas, oranges,** and pears, a book entitled **"Thought Diary,"** and a small container of loose- **leaf** chamomile tea.

No **plums**. And no **peaches**.

"Thank you, Doctor."


	22. Getting Warmer

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One._**

 ** _Warning - this chapter veers a bit from the T rating we've had so far, and takes a peek at M. No sex, but innuendo and hints. Proceed at your own risk; possibly NSFW or young ones peeking over your shoulder._**

 **Remember how I said I had more prompt words than I could use this month?**

 **Well...turns out I can use a lot more than I thought I could! So, those of you who seem to have the words at your fingertips (Bexin? Hello?)...bring 'em on! As always, bonus points if they seem offbeat for a Trek fanfic! If I don't use them this month, I do have other fanfic projects in the works, and I'll be writing another series of drabbles in May.**

 **I'm settling into my post-novel-drafting rhythm. I'll be answering comments and reviews as I can, and hope to be caught up with everyone by the end of the weekend.**

 **This drabble happens a few days after my previous HoshiTravidrabble, "Most Logical, Sir". _Travis has pulled out the heavy artillery in his quest to learn what's in Hoshi's rainbow box... but will it work?_**

 ** _My thanks to today's contributors:_**

 **Anonymous Donor:**

 **Trigonometry**

 **Obtuse**

 **Inverse**

 **Mathematical Order of Operations**

 **Masticating**

 **Obsidian**

 **Sandstone**

 **Iron Pyrite**

 **Nipple**

 **Contraception**

 **Blindfold**

 **Handcuffs**

 **Acrylic**

 **Nail Art**

 **Chara 47:**

 **bored**

 **Seacook:**

 **bailiwick**

* * *

" **Obsidian**? **Sandstone**? **Iron Pyrite**?"

" **Obtuse** angles and **inverse** relationships."

"That's not even a complete sentence, Miss Comm Officer!"

"Languages are my **bailiwick** , not the **mathematical order of operations.** "

"You want out of this, you know what you need to do **. Acrylic** paints? **Nail art** supplies?"

"I'm not sure whether I'm more **bored** now, or back in **Trigonometry.** I failed that – twice."

"Then tell me what's in the box."

"You have to guess. I'll say if you're getting close. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Well?"

"I'm chewing it over."

"You mean **masticating.** "

"Whatever. Hmm... **contraception**."

"Getting warmer."

"Yeah? Okay... **nipple** clamps, **blindfolds** , and **handcuffs**."

" _Definitely_ warmer."


	23. Really?

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One._**

 ** _Warning - this chapter contains brief and non-sexual nudity. Just thought you should know._**

 **Remember how I said I had more prompt words than I could use this month?**

 **Well...turns out I can use a lot more than I thought I could! So, those of you who seem to have the words at your fingertips (Bexin? Hello?)...bring 'em on! As always, bonus points if they seem offbeat for a Trek fanfic! If I don't use them this month, I do have other fanfic projects in the works, and I'll be writing another series of drabbles in May.**

 **I'm settling into my post-novel-drafting rhythm. I'm answering comments and reviews, and hope to be caught up with everyone by the end of the weekend.**

 **This drabble happens a few days after my previous Trip story, "Taboo Subject." _Trip's getting past the rough patch he was in._**

 ** _My thanks to today's contributors:_**

 **Anonymous Donor:**

 **boardshorts**

 **Stakeout**

 **Perfectionism**

 **Volleyball**

 **Bandsaw**

 **Couch jumping**

 **Aluminium**

 **6ft of garden hose**

 **Viking**

 **Rampart**

 **Spaceboot**

 **Chara 47:**

 **staple gun**

 **coach**

 **flower**

 **general**

 **old**

* * *

Trip stripped off his sandy **boardshorts** at the shower he'd rigged from **6 ft. of garden hose**.

Someone whistled.

"Is this a **stakeout?** "

"Got your **aluminum** shield. Here, storm the **ramparts,** you bloody **Viking**." Malcolm offered him a **staple gun**.

"I was the **volleyball coach**." Dad's **old** **bandsaw** allowed a strategic screen while Trip tugged the shorts back on. "Now where'd I put the **flower** seeds?"

"You've planted, coached, and fixed with **general perfectionism.** But I've got news that might have you singing and **couch jumping** instead. T'Pol's joining Starfleet."

"Really?"

"Time to put your **spaceboots** on, Chief Engineer Tucker."


	24. She Was Beautiful

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One._**

 ** _Warning - this chapter contains brief and non-sexual nudity. Just thought you should know._**

 **Remember how I said I had more prompt words than I could use this month?**

 **Well...turns out I can use a lot more than I thought I could! So, those of you who seem to have the words at your fingertips (Braxin? Hello?)...bring 'em on! As always, bonus points if they seem offbeat for a Trek fanfic! If I don't use them this month, I do have other fanfic projects in the works, and I'll be writing another series of drabbles in May.**

 **My Accomplice goes back to work tomorrow, so the rhythm here will change again. He helped a lot with the hometending today, though, and we're expected to get some pretty heavy rain, so I'll probably spend a lot of the day on writing-things.**

 **This drabble happens a few days after my previous T'Pol** **story, _And No Peaches. Shran has a surprise meeting..._**

 ** _My thanks to today's contributors:_**

 **Chara 47:**

 **walls**

 **roof**

 **hall**

 **floor**

 **great white shark**

 **whale shark**

 **lemon shark**

 **hammerhead shark**

 **reef shark**

 **tiger shark**

 **pink**

 **purple**

 **green**

 **yellow**

 **orange**

 **beautiful**

 **Anonymous Donor:**

 **c** **arpet**

* * *

 **Walls** rose to form an arched **roof.** He was walking on **carpet** , but Shran felt as though he was in an Earth ocean, rather than a glass **hall**.

She was sitting on the **floor** just past the point where the tunnel bent, watching the marine life. She didn't seem to notice him. Shran put his focus on the signs: **great white shark, whale shark, lemon shark, hammerhead shark, reef shark, tiger shark,**

He took measured glances as muted light washed her face in **pink, purple, green, yellow, and orange,** in turns. She was **beautiful.**

"The wrong man. The right scent."


	25. It's Chilly in Here

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One._**

 **Remember how I said I had more prompt words than I could use this month?**

 **Well...turns out I can use a lot more than I thought I could! So, those of you who seem to have the words at your fingertips (Braxin? Hello?)...bring 'em on! As always, bonus points if they seem offbeat for a Trek fanfic! If I don't use them this month, I do have other fanfic projects in the works, and I'll be writing another series of drabbles in May.**

 ** **This drabble happens** **immediately** **after my previous** **HoshiTravidabble** **,** **"** **Getting Warmer** **"** **.** _**Travis has a personal mission – can he accomplish it?**_**

 _ ** **Warning: This story has some flagrantly suggestive elements, and likely earns the M rating, even though there's no sex per se. Proceed at your own risk...probably NSFW.****_

 ** _My thanks to today's contributors:_**

 **SoCS:**

 **how**

 **Chara 47:**

 **letter**

 **amethyst**

 **blue bow**

 **kinky**

 **snowflake**

 **Miah:**

 **ribbon**

 **Anonymous Donor:**

 **blush**

 **Romanesque**

 **snowdrift**

 **stitching**

 **pole dancing**

 **manifold**

 **aberration**

 **bondage rope**

 **pleasure knot**

 **corona**

 **Seacook:**

 **fishnet stockings**

 **melting**

 **kitten**

* * *

"Love **letter** s on **amethyst** paper tied with **ribbon** into a **blue bow**."

"It's chilly in here."

OK, **how kinky** are you?" He appraised her; other than her pretty **blush**. " **Fishnet stockings** with **stitching** up the back?"

"You might melt a **snowflake**."

"Are we talking **Romanesque**? Reclining couches and lots of booze?"

"Now the **snow** ** _drift_** is **melting**."

"I've got it! It's your **pole dancing** getup."

"The warp **manifold** is still the hottest thing on _Enterprise_."

"What kind of **aberration** turns you on? **Bondage rope? Pleasure knot** s **?** "

Hoshi purred like a **kitten**. "You've struck **corona** , Travis. Want to try for the core?"


	26. Illogical Gibberish

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One._**

 **Remember how I said I had more prompt words than I could use this month?**

 **Well...turns out I can use a lot more than I thought I could! So, those of you who seem to have the words at your fingertips (Braxin? Hello?)...bring 'em on! As always, bonus points if they seem offbeat for a Trek fanfic! If I don't use them this month, I do have other fanfic projects in the works, and I'll be writing another series of drabbles in May.**

 ** **This drabble happens a day or two after my previous Trip story, "Really?" _Trip begins to face the reality of T'Pol's return._****

 ** _My thanks to today's contributors:_**

 **Anonymous Donor:**

 **Sewage**  
 **Pharmaceutical**

 **Auburn  
Heather**  
 **Parchment**

 **Sheetbend  
Truckie's Hitch**

 **Over-clock**

 **Bumper Bar**

 **Afterburner**

 **Bluebird**

 **Wire Rope Sling**

 **Tap dancing**

 **Subcutaneous**

 **Chara 47:**

 **hair**

 **jacke** **t**

 **happiness**

 **burn marks**

 **Seacook:**

 **Gibberish**

* * *

Trip tested the **wire rope swing** , checked the welds on Dad's **bumper bar** , tugged his **sheetbends** and t **ruckie's hitches.** He'd been o **ver-clocking** himself, **tap dancing** around the PADD, but she was an **afterburner** thrusting deep under his skin.

" _ **Subcutaneous**_ _intrusion?"_ She was **parchment** -fragile in his mind. _"I apologize."_

He'd taken the picture on the transport. She was wearing her **jacket** and **heather** -purple tunic. Light **auburn hair,** eartips peeking out. _"I dumped my raw_ _ **sewage on**_ _you. Phlox helping you?"_

" _With_ _ **pharmaceutical**_ _support."_

"Good. I hope the

 _ **bluebird**_ _of_ _ **happiness**_ _comes to perch on your shoulder, pepperpot."_

"That's illogical

 _ **gibberish,**_ **t'hy'la** _."_


	27. Nothing More

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One._**

Well..we're getting to the end of this series of drabbles. But, for those of you who will be sad to get to the final story, take heart - I do have other fanfic projects in the works, and I'll be writing another series of drabbles, with maybe a longer story or three tossed in, this May, as I participate in the Story A Day May Challenge (and, if you want to participate in that, typing the title into your search bar of choice should take you right to the site, where you can get daily prompts designed to help you build mad skills and flex your story muscles!)

So, while I might not use new prompt words right away, please don't hesitate to send any you come up with my way! As always, I will credit donors, and I love the challenge of words that don't seem to easily lend themselves to a science-fiction reality.

It's been a busy week in Shan-land, and that seems to be the pattern for the rest of it, too...so let's get on with the drabbling, shall we?

 ** **This drabble happens immediately after my previous T'Pol story, She Was Beautiful. _Shran encounters T'Pol in an unexpected place - an aquarium._****

 ** _My thanks to today's contributors:_**

 **Seacook:**

 **Effervescence**

 **Serendipity**  
 **Tarantula**  
 **Archery**  
 **Nyctophile**

 **Anonymous Donor:**

 **Mallard**

 **Wolfpack**

 **Ballet**  
 **Essence of Katafray**

 **Illustrated**  
 **Serotonin**

 **Chara 47:**

 **legs**

 **point**

* * *

Shran's presence was **serendipity**. If T'Pol couldn't have her _t'hy'la's_ **effervescence** , the Andorian carrying his scent would suffice.

"This is a strange place for you, Vulcan."

"And for you." Her **legs** trembled with the desire to go to him, breathe in that scent. She focused on the **ballet** of the marine animals.

Shran came to her. "More research?"

T'Pol offered the sketchbook.

He flipped through pages. " **Archery**. A **wolfpack**. _Genus_ _ **tarantula**_ _._ **Mallard** ducks. **Essence of Katafray.** Definition of **'nyctophile'**. Chemical formulation of **serotonin.** All beautifully **illustrated."** His antennae revealed surprise. "What's the **point** , Vulcan?"

"It is scientific research. Nothing more."


	28. A Few Other Things

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One._**

Well..we're getting to the end of this series of drabbles. But, for those of you who will be sad to get to the final story, take heart - I do have other fanfic projects in the works, and I'll be writing another series of drabbles, with maybe a longer story or three tossed in, this May, as I participate in the **Story A Day May Challenge** ( if you want to participate in that, typing the title into your search bar of choice should take you right to the site, where you can get daily prompts designed to help you build mad skills and flex your story muscles!)

 **So, while I might not use new prompt words right away, please don't hesitate to send any you come up with my way! As always, I will credit donors, and I love the challenge of words that don't seem to easily lend themselves to a science-fiction reality.**

 _ **WARNING: Today's post is why this story is labeled M. No actual sex, but lots of innuendo...NSFW or folks under 18. If you need someone to pin the blame on for that, it would be my Accomplice and his delightfully naughty mind. He gave me one word, and you can find it below.**_

It's been a busy week in Shan-land, and that seems to be the pattern for the rest of it, too...so let's get on with the drabbling, shall we?

 ** **This drabble happens shortly after my previous HoshiTravidrabble, "It's Chilly in Here." _Hoshi has a surprise for Travis._****

 ** _My thanks to today's contributors:_**

 **Anonymous Donor:**

 **Eucalyptus**

 **Moisturizer**

 **Jiffy**

 **Conical**

 **Proctologist**

 **Clydesdale**

 **Bubble Witch**

 **Snow Fairy**

 **Sexting**

 **Angry Dome**

 **Genitalia**

 **ShanRQuinn:**

 **soft music**

 **happy news**

 **Chara 47:**

 **kidding**

 **moose**

 **Shark Attack**

 **s** **ex shop**

 **Seacook:**

 **have fun**

 **My Accomplice:**

 **vibrators**

* * *

Travis was smoothing **eucalyptus moisturizer** while **soft music** played when Hoshi said, "I've got some **happy news."**

"Oh?"

"Tonight you get to open the box."

"You're **kidding**."

"Uh-uh. **Have fun**!"

"Back in a **jiffy**."

And he was. "You sure?"

"Go ahead."

He lifted the lid. **"Vibrators?!"**

He read labels. **"Conical** Wizard? Mr. **Moose**?"

"Mmmm….Mr. **Moose**."

"The **Proctologis** t? **Clydesdale** Stallion? **Bubble Witch**?!"

"Those sound interesting."

" **Shark Attack**? **Snow Fairy**? What _are_ these?"

"I told you, **vibrators**. And a few other things."

"Sensuous **Sexting**. 'Edgar's **Angry Dome** makes for happy **genitalia**.' Did you rob a **sex shop?** "

"No, lover. They're poker winnings."


	29. Like It Didn't Hurt

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One._**

Well..we're getting to the end of this series of drabbles. But, for those of you who will be sad to get to the final story, take heart - I do have other fanfic projects in the works, and I'll be writing another series of drabbles, with maybe a longer story or three tossed in, this May, as I participate in the **Story A Day May Challenge** ( if you want to participate in that, typing the title into your search bar of choice should take you right to the site, where you can get daily prompts designed to help you build mad skills and flex your story muscles!)

 **So, while I might not use new prompt words right away, please don't hesitate to send any you come up with my way! As always, I will credit donors, and I love the challenge of words that don't seem to easily lend themselves to a science-fiction reality.**

It's been a busy week in Shan-land, and that seems to be the pattern for the rest of it, too...so let's get on with the drabbling, shall we?

 ** **This drabble happens shortly after my previous Trip story, "Illogical Gibberish." _Jon and Trip have another conversation._****

 ** _My thanks to today's contributors:_**

 **Anonymous Donor:**

 **bog roll  
dig tree**

 **rhombus**

 **flanelette**

 **duvee**

 **fan fiction**

 **Smurf**

 **manslaughter**

 **Seacook:**

 **Rejection**

* * *

"' **Bog roll? Dig Tree?'** What's this, Trip? A memoir about our survival training in Alice Springs?"

"Well, that's where _those_ words come from. But this is for T'Pol." He almost managed to say it like it didn't hurt; like they didn't both have some pretty damned huge **rejection** issues.

"' **Rhombus? Flanelette? Duvee?'** I don't get it."

"Well, it's kind of a game I used to play – helped me sometimes, when I wanted to throw her out the airlock. Try to stump her with words she didn't know."

" **Fanfiction. Smurf. Manslaughter**." Jon handed him the PADD. "Well, does it work?"


	30. Just That?

**_Full notes and disclaimer in Chapter One._**

Well..here we are. We've reached the end of this series of drabbles. But, for those of you who will be sad to get to the final story, take heart - I do have other fanfic projects in the works, and I'll be writing another series of drabbles, with maybe a longer story or three tossed in, this May, as I participate in the **Story A Day May Challenge** ( if you want to participate in that, typing the title into your search bar of choice should take you right to the site, where you can get daily prompts designed to help you build mad skills and flex your story muscles!)

 **So, while I might not use new prompt words right away, please don't hesitate to send any you come up with my way! As always, I will credit donors, and I love the challenge of words that don't seem to easily lend themselves to a science-fiction reality.**

It's been a busy week in Shan-land, and that seems to be the pattern for the rest of it, too...so let's get on with the drabbling, shall we?

 ** **This drabble happens immediately after my previous T'Pol story, "Nothing More." _Shran and Trip converse about the true purpose of her "scientific research."_****

 ** _My thanks to today's contributors:_**

 **Anonymous Donor:**

Stretch Marks

Red Panda

Gecko

Annuity

Greenstick fracture

Aerobics

 **Chara 47:**

Tag! You're it

snowman

pissed off cat

 **Seacook:**

Baroness

 **Eden:**

ruckle

poison dart frogs

* * *

"This isn't about science, Vulcan. We both know that." He read the list to give her the time to compose herself. **Stretch marks. Snowman. Pissed-off cat. Red Panda. Gecko -**

"We do." So soft he almost didn't here her. It made him remember how he'd found her, and Shran settled beside her, there on the floor. **Annuity. Greenstick fracture. Aerobics.**

"What will you do, T'Pol?" **Tag! You're it!**

"Return to _Enterprise._ Be near him."

"Just that?"

"No."

"It's this, isn't it? **Baroness. Ruckle. Posion-dart frog.** "A survival mechanism."

"Yes. Words he's said, and I've researched. Through this, we can touch."


End file.
